Someone to Protect
by Stary-dragonlover
Summary: His eyes bleeding red as his demonic instincts were raging at finally finding the source of his greatest impulse. The desire to find and protect the person within this hut, the wish to guard them thrumming through the great demon like nothing he had ever felt before. Sesshomaru could at long last understand what his father once asked him. Future SessxInu, Slight AU


Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters – am just borrowing for my own personal amusement

Warnings: Yaoi, Future angst, Character angst, Mild violence, Inucest

Pairings: Future SesshomaruxInuyasha, KogaxKagome, SangoxMiroku

* * *

The night was alight with the mere shine of the stairs. For there was no moon hanging in the sky this evening. It was not unnatural for the moonless nights to fall every cycle and it was unchanged this month either. The eve of this time however always brought the faintest feelings of anxiety to the silver haired lord who now ventured forth.

By no means was it a sign of any form of weakness within the great demon that he is. No the uncertainty had absolutely nothing to do with the great demon lord himself. It instead came from the senses that dragged his heart off into that moonless night. The desire to locate the scent that had plagued him for decades, the creature who possessed that enticing aroma that left Sesshomaru of the west aching and irritable.

It had been a sensation that had struck Sesshomaru early on in his life. That overwhelming smell of someone that was calling to him from some unknown place. Sesshomaru had spent many a moonless night searching for the source of this calling in the first years. Travelling great distances in the mad search of his youth, his instincts telling him that he must find this person, and that he must protect them with everything he was.

As the years continued and the silver haired Inu demon had failed time and time again to locate the source of this impulse however Sesshomaru had found his burning ache dulling. In years past now it had been no more than a dull throb that had pressed upon the back of his mind. In the later months however that desperate need had appeared once more leaving the great lord to ponder this development in a mix of mild confusion and irritation.

Stopping not for the first time Sesshomaru tilted his head up to let his golden eyes trail over the stars far above him. This night was calm and the faintest of a breeze stirred his empty left sleeve. A pang of anger still licking at Sesshomaru's mind at the thought of that wounding from what felt like a long time passed. The injury he had suffered at the hands of his mutt brother was now long healed and the silver haired demon had adapted to fighting with only one arm.

The two swords that hung at his belt doing much to deter any who would see the lack of an arm as a sign of his weakness. Even if the Tokijin blade he possessed was in fact a lesser weapon in his mind he knew that to other, weaker demons, it was a formidable opponent. This in Sesshomaru's mind was the only cancellation he had to counter the failure of a weapon as useless to him as the Tenseiga.

The simple thought of that healing blade was enough to spike the silver haired Inu's great and terrible temper as he felt the smallest of temptations to release his true powers and take to the sky in his demon form. The moment however passed with a few, steadying breaths and at long last the silver haired Lord began his journey anew.

His senses reaching out for that all too familiar scent. The one he had searched for a countless number of moonless nights. In his mind Sesshomaru had already accepted that this evening would be no different. He would not reach the source and then the smell of this person would vanish along with the moonless night for another cycle only to appear once more to tempt him.

The silver haired Lord had begun to anticipate this as the time of the sun's rising was nearing. History proving that when this happened that impulse and scent would vanish as if chased away but the sun's first rays. The great dog demon having begun his decent into the valley he was venturing through when the smell of another mingled with his query, temporarily overlapping and burying it.

The scent was unmistakable and drew a sense of anger from the silver haired demon. This was one of the few moments in which such an emotion could break free of his powerful control over his thoughts and feelings. The scent of Naraku and his vassals drew the Inu around to face towards the lake not too far from where he now stood. Even from here Sesshomaru could already smell the other as clear as if he was standing before him. So to could he scent the not unexpected enemies of that particularly annoying half demon.

The clear aroma of the humans that Sesshomaru associated with his half-brother's pack reached him even here and as he stood simply sampling the night's smells he could sense the powerful powers that the priestess his brother would mate unleashed. Sesshomaru did not need to step closer nor visibly see the lake to know that his brother's pack battled that pathetic excuse for a demon.

The faintest explosion of powers confirming this assumption as Sesshomaru listened in silence. He could smell the strong winds of the Monk's hand and hear the roar of the Slayer's two tailed companion as she engaged in battle, the black haired female most likely upon her back as was the slayer's usual station. The reoccurring spikes of that spiritual power could only mean that the human girl was also engaging openly in battle. A fact that drew a faint curiosity to the silver haired dog demon.

In the many times he had witnessed this group battle he had often noticed the human girl's habit of allowing his half-brother and the others of their pack to battle and only firing her arrows in a time of crisis. Or more accurately in a moment where she could do good without drawing too much negative back lash upon her.

The thought drew a faint quirk of his brow as he caught it and the strangeness of the faint bitterness at this train of thought drew a faint smirk from the great demon's lips. The moonless night left his mind wandering odd places and he could not help but ponder the implications behind his consideration of this female. Was it because she was one his pathetic little brother thought to mate her? If recollection held true Sesshomaru could remember forming a similarly negative opinion of the previous female that Inuyasha had shown a fondness for…

Shaking his head at his stupidity Sesshomaru allowed his instincts and curiosity to get the best of him as he stepped forward to see the results of this fight. If things were not going in their favor then perhaps he could seize an opportunity to put that helpless demon out of his misery and he may even try and kill Naraku while he was at it…

"Hiraikotsu"

The female slayer's voice rang out over the battlefield as the large boomerang made up of the many bones her village had slaughtered in order to create it was released. The great weapon flying at the mass of writhing appendages that Sesshomaru had become accustomed to associating with Naraku. The half demon having clearly been damaged in the battle and seeking to repair himself, a feat made all the harder as the boomerang struck him hard in the side.

Sesshomaru had settled within his place across the lake from the group now battling with the pathetic creature that was Naraku. His golden eyes narrowed as he watched the progression of the fight, as he studied his younger half-brother's pack with the growing confusion at the clear and unhidden fact that Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.

That definitely explained why the miko had to fight for herself. The black haired female standing in the background of the other two heavily protected by the young pup that Inuyasha had taken in early on in his journey. Sesshomaru felt a pang of anger in the recesses of his demon's heart. As far as he was concerned a child of that age, though commendable that he would go into such a battle, should not be used as a shield.

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed as for a moment he could hear a brief exchange yelled between the slayer and the monk. This being enough to warn him that he should prepare himself, and no sooner had he braced himself had the monk's powerful winds once more erupted from his hand drawing everything and anything near to them towards the dark haired male.

Sesshomaru would have felt this to be a rather effective measure if he himself had not bared witness to its greatness weakness. Poison. It was a simple fact to cripple the monk's wind tunnel by using poisoned insects as a shield. The main reason for Sesshomaru's exasperation at the human's attempts at using this attack against Naraku? It had been the half demon that taught Sesshomaru this fact, and he had given him the use of his own personal insects.

It was mere moments until the living thrum that was the saimyosho's wing beats filled the deafening silence that the wind tunnel created. The demon wasps rising up from all around Naraku and racing at the monk's uncovered hand, the action of sealing up the wind tunnel being taken in moments as the Monk registered that the enemy had played his trump card.

Sesshomaru shook his head faintly as he turned and began walking once more. He could not bring himself to feel bothered with attacking the demon this evening. Perhaps it was the anxious energy that thrummed through him on this night, as it always did. However Sesshomaru was more than content to move on in his vain search of that scent.

The memory of his search bringing one thing slamming into the forefront of his mind, along with a curse, at having missed the fact staring him in the face. As he stood here in the silence, his senses rejecting the sounds of the battle across the lake. Sesshomaru's nose could not mistake that overwhelming smell. The source of his many fruitless searches was near at hand.

Tilting his head Sesshomaru took off at a fast paced run to follow that trail that he had at long last truly found. The one he sought had walked this path. They had come this way not more than a few hours past. The trail was mostly fresh and grew stronger as he progressed, until Sesshomaru was left standing before the smallest of huts.

His eyes bleeding red as his demonic instincts were raging at finally finding the source of his greatest impulse. The desire to find and protect the person within this hut, the wish to guard them thrumming through the great demon like nothing he had ever felt before. Sesshomaru could at long last understand what his father once asked him. He had found this one person he wished to protect more than anything in this world.

The person within was one who could bring such an instinct so violently to the surface. A feat none had ever been able to evoke. Not even Rin drew this all-encompassing need inside of Sesshomaru, despite the young one's ability to draw on his parental instincts to put her safety and wellbeing first.

Stepping forward Sesshomaru ascended the few steps to stand before the door to the hut, the clawed fingers of his right hand reaching forward. The great demon lord could feel the anticipation built up over decades of moonless nights finally being sated thrumming through him even as his senses alerted him of the rising sun behind him.

Pulling the door open with a great heave Sesshomaru allowed his eyes the moment they needed to adjust to the darkness within the room. His golden eyes narrowing to slits as he sought to see the person within.

The first thing the great dog demon noticed was the lithe frame of this person who stood with their back to the doorway. The long river of raven black hair that cascaded down the very obviously male figure's back shimmered in the new light from the outside. The moment of awe at seeing this stranger before him passed as Sesshomaru's sharp mind slammed home to register the rest of the image that his instincts were either not noticing or rejecting for the sake of his sanity.

The male before him stood bare footed his body tense with the clear anxiety of one who wished to be in battle. Sesshomaru could smell the other's battle lust upon him. The figure was clad from head to toe in an all too familiar red kimono and as this dark haired male turned to face him Sesshomaru could deny the facts adding up in his brain no longer. Staring back at him in a stunned stupor, eyes a deep black as opposed to the rich golden to match his own, and wearing the beads of subjugation that the great Inu demon had seen used upon him many times was a male that Sesshomaru knew all too well.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Sesshomaru could hear the sounds of feet running up the path behind him and feel the first light of the sun strike his back. The great dog demon's ears rang out at the sound of that shrill voice from somewhere that seemed so far away. The great, silver haired demon of the western lands watching as silver seeped into that raven black …

"Inuyasha…."

* * *

A/N: Okayyy so I so blame the fact that the English dub of Final Act is finally being released and the fact that Michael Daingerfields doing such a damn good job of filling the shoes of David Kaye for why this story was given birth . . I have been somewhat obsessive over the series again and have even started rewatching the first series so I couldn't help but to write this silly lil thing up.

It's not that well done and I will probably rewrite it when I actually have a goal in mind for this story but for now I'm satisfied. I am going to admit that I am having a bit of a time slipping into Sesshomaru's shoes so his personality may be a little iffy for the first few chapters and if that turns out to be the case I'll come back and rewrite him till I like him later! It's been a coon's age since I wrote any sort of Inuyasha fanfic so I will take a few to get the pacing right.

I hope you enjoyed the start of this and please leave me some feedback on how I can improve my story or the characters in it. I will be working on this when I am not focusing on my Gundam wing fic "Forsaken tears", I also have another Inuyasha fanfic I want to write up that is oc based that I will load at a later date. However I actually have a plot line for these stories so they will see more action than this one off chap that I will work on expanding when I think something up.

And since this worked so well last time I am looking for a beta reader for this fic so if anyone liked the story and wants to try working with me lemme know XD

Cheers all

Stary


End file.
